Choosing a Path
by Lalalu
Summary: Takes place in Orb after SEED. New chapter: The Mysterious Tea Invitation. Kira is worried about Cagalli's tea invitation and why does Lacus look at him so strangely? AxC and a little KxL
1. The Purple Obstacle From Hell

Ok, my second fanfic. This is primarily an AC story even though I will try to do a little KL and perhaps DM also. My first fanfic was also AC, but they are my favourite couple and SEED is one of the best anime I've watched so I'm writing about them again. This time I thought I would write a longer fic, if anybody likes it that is.

English is not my native language so there might be some mistakes here and there. If anyone would take the trouble of pointing them out I'd only be grateful, just tell me what is incorrect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED

* * *

**Choosing a Path**

**The Purple Obstacle from Hell**

Cagalli woke up in her own bedroom at first she almost didn't recognize it. It felt as it had been ages since the last time she had woken up in this room. It was also a room in a house that brought back all memories of her father that she been forced to keep back because of the war. Oddly enough some part of her almost missed them, the battles. During those she had been to busy to think about her father, to busy to think about what would happen to Orb and to busy to think about how she now would be the one who had to lead Orb out of the worst crises in the country's history. Now tears came and she couldn't stop them, she pulled the cover over her head and curled up to a little ball hoping that no one would hear.

In another part of the house Athrun was getting dressed, "Shit!" he had a headache and he wasn't exactly up for socializing with everybody.

To help people settle in and manage to find their own place Cagalli had let him, Lacus and Deakka to stay at her house. Since it was a large building it was more than enough to house them all. Kira also had decided to stay even though he could have stayed at his parents'. But there were obviously some unresolved issues between him and them and Kira didn't want to deal with it yet. That was one reason, another surely was that Lacus also was staying here Kira seemed to be around her all the time.

Athrun wanted to see Cagalli, frankly he was a bit worried about how she was coping. He smiled to himself when he pictured her in his mind, she had a short temper, she yelled a lot and she was a bit spoiled but she also was one of the most caring people he had ever met. How many times had not her smile saved him? When he seemed to worry the most she would suddenly appear and know exactly what to say. Not to mention she was cute.

It was funny, he had always been very awkward with girls before, well actually he did not have very much experience but she was different from any other girl he had met. Perhaps it was the extreme situation they were in where he felt that he had nothing to lose. He had wanted to kiss her because it might have been the only chance he would get. God knows it would have been the last time if she hadn't ignored his orders at that time and followed him, she was right you know, it is a greater fight to live on and deal with your problems. Instead of being blown up, he had thrown himself into her Strike Rouge and they had somehow managed to escape unharmed.

He was in love, he knew that, for the first time. He just had to say it to her somehow. He knew that she was going through a lot, he himself had not exactly recovered from the mixed feelings about his father. He had loved him. That was what made it so hard to see him act like that, his own father wanting to kill all naturals. Athrun shook his head, more depressing thoughts.

"Heh, Father would definitely not have approved of Cagalli." Not that he would care, he was tired to just follow authorities, this was something he just wasn't going to let go.  
Anyway, he was pretty sure Cagalli had some feelings for him, so he was going to confess. They could support each other through this.

"What am I doing?" Cagalli thought to herself. "I have to pull myself together. I'm the representative of Orb, people count on me."  
She slowly got up from the bed, took a shower and dressed. Before she was heading out she looked at herself in the mirror and slapped herself lightly on the cheeks and straightened her back. Ok, she was ready to go.

When she came out in the hallway she saw a familiar face, "Athrun! What are you doing here? Isn't your room at the other side of the house?"

Athrun smiled at the sight of her, "I just wanted to see you, nothin' wrong with that." He looked a bit nervous.

"Should I tell her now?" he thought "What the heck, I can't just let this drag on for ever"

"No, there's nothing wrong with that" she said and smiled.

"Well, actually there's something I've been wanting to tell you, something important." Now he was blushing slightly though Cagalli didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, but can't it wait till after breakfast? I'm really starving you know" she asked.

"Uh, oh ok, I can wait."

Damn! He missed a perfect opportunity: here he was alone with Cagalli. But what could he answer to that? After breakfast he would definitely tell her. Definitely!

"Did he look a little strange?" Cagalli thought, "I wonder what was so important? Ah well, if it really is important I'll know sooner or later…" She stole a look from him and suddenly remembered the kiss they had shared. She blushed and looked at another direction as they walked towards the dining room. Now that she thought about it, were did they really stand, should she really be this close to him? Sure they had kissed, but for obvious reasons there had not been any time to develop things after that. More importantly what did she really feel about him? They were walking so close to each other that she could feel the warmth from his body, and it made her feel all fuzzy, was this love?

When they had almost reached the dining room the looked at each other Athrun shot of a calm but warm smile which she answered with a more careful shy one.

"Oh man, am I glad I can hide my feelings, that must have come off way cooler than I really feel, he, he, sometimes I even surprise myself" Athrun thought.

"Oh, what have we here? You two lovebirds!"

"Deakka!" Athrun said in a disapproving tone as they had walked in. The others where all ready seated.

"What are you talking about?" Cagalli spat out "We just happened to meet on the way here, that's all. There's really no need to jump into conclusions just because of that!"

"When you're getting all upset like that it makes me believe it even more" Deakka laughed.

"It really isn't just because of that, I observed you on Archangel you know."

"Kira, you!"

"Cagalli, take it easy. You're falling into their trap" Athrun tried to calmed her. He actually didn't mind their assumption, even if it was a little premature. Though he was a little annoyed by the provocation, but here again was an excellent opportunity to show off his superior emotion-hiding skills. "Ahh, I'm too good for my own good"

"Cagalli-san, I would like to thank you for the generosity of letting me stay here, I'm sorry to bother you like this" Lacus cut in.

This startled Cagalli and made her forget the previous argument.

"Uh, ah, mm of course Lacus, it's really nothing. Of course you can stay here actually I think it will be fun"

Cagalli was still a bit nervous around Lacus because she seemed to be so perfect. Unlike Cagalli she was always composed and she was so beautiful and so ladylike. Cagalli didn't feel she was remotely like Lacus in any of those areas plus she was a little bit jealous even if she knew she didn't have to be: Lacus seemed very interested in Kira. But it still was a fact that Athrun and Lacus had been engaged. "But wait what am I thinking? It's not like Athrun and I are going out or anything."

"Uhum, Cagalli-sama you have a visitor, a certain Yu…" here the butler was interrupted by tall man with purple hair and a ridiculous outfit.

"Ahhh, Cagalli-chan, let me offer my condolences. I'm so sorry for you, Uzumi-Sama's passing is a great tragedy for the whole country but of course you are the one most affected. Not only have you lost your father but you also have to bear the heavy burden of leading the country instead of your dear father. But you don't have to worry, I will be by your side." He said and suddenly hugged Cagalli before anyone had the time to react.

"Excuse me, who the hell are you!" Cagalli screamed as she pushed him away.

"Ts, ts, ts, is this any way to treat your fiancée?"

"What!" everybody screamed out loud.

"What is this Cagalli, haven't you told your friends that you have a fiancée? Frankly I'm a little disappointed, but no need to worry, I will take the opportunity to introduce myself: I'm Yuna Roma Saylan, Cagalli and I have been engaged since we were children." Yuna said with a little smirk on his lips.

The whole room was in a state of chock, Cagalli had a fiancée. And what's more he seemed to be a complete ass.


	2. Cosplay?

Yay, update! Even though I'm pissed off by the recent events in DESTINY, Athrun no yarou!

Anyway thanks for the reviews. You were of course right about the spelling of Dearka I think I have corrected that in this chapter. Yuna is a problem though, does anybody know how his name is spelled? I just took the spelling from a fansub and hoped that it would be the correct one. The magazines I have don't give much help because I've only found his name written in katakana. If directly converted it would be Yuuna Roma Seiran but if they had done that Dearka would be Diakka and Athrun would be Asuran, right? So if anyone knows please let me know.

Here is the new chapter hope you will like it:

* * *

**Cosplay?**

The whole room was in a state of chock, Cagalli had a fiancée. And what's more he seemed to be a complete ass.

"What's with that outfit?" Dearka thought to himself and frowned, "Cosplay?"

Kira was anxious, Cagalli's engagement came as a complete chock. He had not known Cagalli that long, and even less time that she was his twin. But something about Cagalli had drawn him in; it felt like he had known her forever. The fact that she was his sister had only made him want to protect her even more. He looked at Lacus and even she had a hard time to smile. But the person Kira was the most worried about was his best friend. He knew that Athrun was interested in Cagalli, how would Athrun take this?

Athrun was white as a sheet, he felt like someone had decided to open his chest, rip out his heart, play tag with it, only to finally have it crushed by the heavy feet of Strike Rouge. Not in his wildest dreams (make that nightmares) had he imagined something this. Cagalli had not said anything that came near this. And this twerp is supposed to be his rival? He imagined himself slowly strangling Yuna with that silly lace-collar he wore. What kind of man wears a lace-collar? "Cosplay?" he thought to himself.

Yuna looked very pleased with himself, he had gotten the effect that he wanted. Now with Uzumi out of the picture Cagalli was all alone. To take over the political power in Orb would be like stealing candy from a little kid. And these brats wouldn't pose a problem he was sure. Even though Yuna had absolutely no sense of fashion he had a nose for politics, so his assumptions weren't perhaps totally out of the blue but he probably also underestimated Cagalli and her friends.

Cagalli had been quiet the whole time, her blood had turned to ice when she heard who he was. She had totally forgotten about the engagement with Yuna. She actually hadn't seen him since she was nine, so she had not recognised him at all. But she remembered now, how stuck up she had thought he was and how she had kicked him on the small of the leg and run away. Why was this happening? She didn't dare to look at Athrun, she wondered what he thought right now. Did he feel betrayed? But she had honestly forgotten… She felt that everyone's eyes had turned to her and were waiting for a reaction. No, there was no way she was going to stand this, she wasn't going to marry this unbelievable jerk.

"If you think I will marry you, think again, there is now way! I'm the representative of Orb now, no one can tell me who I should marry or not!" she shouted.

"Ah, I thought you might be a little persistent, but Cagalli darling because you are the representative you must think wisely who you choose to marry. Are you going to be selfish and forget about the people in Orb, just for your own sake of happiness? Haven't your people suffered enough?" Yuna retorted.

"Of course I care about the people in Orb, but that has nothing to do with this!"

"Cagalli, what Orb needs is stability. This union will stabilize this country. You are only a 16 year old girl, do you think people will take you seriously? I am, but everybody is not as understanding as me you know. This marriage will boost your credibility, credibility you need in order to lead this country."

"That's…"

"You know this was the wish of your late father Uzumi-sama, Cagalli. Are you just going to ignore his wishes?"

"Father…" she didn't know what to say. She still thought she would prefer an untimely death before marrying Yuna but she wondered if there was any truth in what he said. And it was father's wish…

"It's alright Cagalli, I understand if this is confusing, you're only a little girl. But you will feel better when you get to now me better." Yuna added. Now he had her he thought. "Well then, I think it's time to take my leave. See you soon." Yuna bowed and exited the room. He was going to find out everything about her guests to see if anyone could cause any trouble and ruining his plans.

"Cagalli…" Athrun said with a sad and very disappointed voice.

Suddenly Cagalli left the room running, tears started to fall again. How could she face Athrun now? She just wanted out of there.

For a long time nobody said anything, Dearka felt very uncomfortable with the silence but he couldn't think of anything to say, he figured that a joke wouldn't be received well right now so he shut up.

"I'll go after her." Kira suddenly said.

"Kira"

"It's all right Lacus, I'm just going to try to talk to her."

Athrun had watched as Kira walked out of the room following Cagalli. He had wanted to know how Cagalli would react, and he guessed now he had the answer… At first he had been relieved seeing her protest and hoping that would be the end of it, but this asshole Yuna knew exactly what to say to make her shut up. He couldn't believe that she would buy that crap. "Note to self: If want anything from Cagalli just mention "father"." To say he was disappointed would be a mockery to his feelings, that wasn't even the beginning of it.

"Cagalli…" Kira knocked on the door, there was no answer. "I'm coming in."

Cautiously he opened the door and entered the room. "Cagalli…"

"Go away!" she had buried herself under the covers of her bed like a little kid.

"Cagalli, I know you wanted someone to come after you, you aren't the type who wants to cry alone. If so you would have locked the door wouldn't you?"

"Shut up, Kira! I just forgot that's all…"

Kira raised an eyebrow, "You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

Cagalli peered out from under her covers, and Kira sat down on her bed.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Kira asked. It was a beautiful day, he looked out the window and saw a wide blue sky, sunrays were coming in filling the room with a warm light. Too bad the rest of the day didn't match the weather.

Still not coming out from her little nest she sighed and said, "What Yuna said is true, we're engaged. I had honestly forgotten about it because it's not like I had anything to do with it, it's something that father decided. And I have only met him once before, when I was nine."

"So, what are you going to do about it? I thought you liked Athrun?" And this Seiran person is, eh, what can you say…"

"An asshole?"

"Eh, yeah."

"Hm, yeah, Athrun is…But he and I are not a pair, he never said anything about it. I don't think I can break up this engagement yet, I will, but I want to get a clearer view of the country's situation first."

"Cagalli are you dense? Haven't you noticed?"

"What are you saying! I'm not dense, I'm just stating the facts!" she had cast away the cocoon and were now glaring at him with scary eyes.

Kira just sighed, "Nevermind." She had to have noticed it, she had to. How Athrun was around her. Kira was certain that Cagalli and Athrun really liked each other, quite possibly were in love with each other. Was Cagalli going to throw that away?

"So, am I getting this correctly? You don't want to marry Yuna."

"Right, I can't stand him, I hate him, I want kick him in the groin."

"But you're not breaking the engagement?"

"I will, but not now. I need to get some answers first."

"But Cagalli if you wait too long you might loose what you really want. Take my advice and don't let this drag on to long, I'm really against it but I see that you've maid up your mind. Just don't listen to Seiran's words he's trying to manipulate you. I know he's up to something."

"Kira…"

With that Kira stood up and left the room, leaving her to contemplate what he had said. He felt he couldn't push her more than this, it would probably backfire. He knew that behind her tough shell she was really unsure of herself and of her role as Orb's representative but she had a very strong sense of duty and she would do anything for her country. He just had to watch over her and see to that she wouldn't do anything overly stupid.


	3. The Drunken Princess

Ahh, update, what a simple but yet divine word…At least when it's not me who has to do it. As everyone else I appreciate fast updates from other authors, but I myself haven't exactly been working my as off to keep up with my own fiction. Could it be because I have a life? No impossible, last time I checked I most certainly hadn't.

Moving on, here is my new fluffy chapter, this is my third and I've started to notice that I have incredible difficulties to write things I think is boring to write about. But I promise you I will whip myself to try to find some plot in this, someday for sure.

Before I start boring the crap out of everyone I will move on but first I would like to take the opportunity to thank my reviewers again, I really appreciate it. Just please don't judge this perfectly innocent chapter after its annoying author.

Moving on to the chapter for real this time, I hope you will like it:

* * *

Athrun sighed, six months had now passed since they had come back to Orb, he now held the position as Cagalli's bodyguard. Not quite what he had expected, he had thought that he would be her boyfriend by now. 

He remembered that morning, Kira had come into the dining room after talking to Cagalli.

"It seems she will not break the engagement"

"What, why not? Don't tell me she believes that bastard? Or does she really like him?"

"Yeah sure, as if anyone would like someone like him. She's ashamed to be engaged to him, that's why she never told anyone I think" Dearka said.

"Apparently she had forgotten about the engagement, she said she hadn't met Yuna since she was nine so. She wants to kick him in the groin and said that she hates him so chances are that she doesn't like him."

"So she believes him is that it?" Athrun a little relieved but still angry.

"Hm, I wouldn't say that, but I think she wants to get some experience as a politician and see for her self. She said she was going to break up the engagement after getting a clearer view."

Ok, he decided he was going to accept that and lay low for a while, but now 6 months had already passed and his patience was wearing thin. Why was she still engaged with that jerk?

"Why do you look so irritated" Cagalli was looking at him curiously.

"Take one guess" he thought to himself but said, "Uh, it's nothing. So how long is the meeting going to last you think?"

"A couple of hours at the most I'd guess. Why?"

"Eh, I thought maybe we could do something later…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go on a date with Yuna" Cagalli said hesitantly. She knew that nobody of her friends liked Yuna, hell, she didn't like him. But the person who hated him the most was likely to be Athrun, he seemed to cringe every time he heard Yuna's name. Not to mention when they actually met, Athrun looked like he wanted to strangle Yuna and Yuna smirked and tried to provoke Athrun all the time.

"What, why wasn't I informed? I'm the one who's in charge of your security."

"About that, he called an hour ago and said there was an important event he was going to take me to"

"You should have told me."

"She should have told me, now I don't have much time to find a replacement." Athrun thought and shuddered at the memory of it: There were a couple of times that he had been forced to come as her bodyguard on Yuna's and Cagalli's dates. He was starting to feel sick, no way was he going to put himself through that again.

"Sorry, I have to go and make a few phone calls. I'll see you after the meeting" he hurried away. He actually had quite good resources, Cagalli's safety was of course regarded as top priority. But even though he was angry and desperate to get out of this predicament he wasn't going to let any half-assed fool take care of her protection. Grr, that damn Kisaka had left Orb on some errand. He wasn't sure of what it was, but now he was alone in taking care of Cagalli.

With shaking fingers he started to dial the numbers hoping to come to a solution.

Cagalli watched as Athrun almost ran away and sighed. As expected he didn't take it well. Damn that Yuna! He hadn't existed she would be going on date with Athrun tonight.

Maybe she should break up with him? Maybe what Yuna said had some truth, but she was getting more and more experience. She had learned to control her temper (Cagalli thought, though there were some, like Athrun, who wouldn't agree), she was better now at handling middle-aged politicians who wanted to pat her on the head. So what if it was selfish? As things were going now she was heading for a nervous breakdown and that wouldn't help the people of Orb either. Unfortunately one of the people she didn't know how to handle was Yuna, he always seemed to have a reply to any objections she might have. "Argh, tonight I will break up with that lace-wearing creep!"

"Representative, Representative! What do you think of this?" someone called her away from her thoughts.

"Uh, oh sorry could you repeat that?" This was getting to her, she had to end this now.

Phew, Athrun had somehow managed the situation and was now free to do what he wanted tonight. Maybe he should call Kira and see what he was up to.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey, Athrun." Kira called as he spotted him at a table in the bar.

"Hey, Kira. How are things?"

"Ahh, you know the usual. Since Lacus insists at living at the shelter I have a load of kids harassing me all day long."

"He, he, he, now that you mention it you look a little tired."

"Don't get me started. But positive side of it is that I don't have time to think. Thinking tends to make me depressed."

They fell silent, avoiding each others eyes. Both knew what that meant to be alone and endlessly go over the same thing in their mind: All the friends they had lost, all the people they couldn't save and all the people they had killed. And they had even tried to kill each other and now they sat here facing each other as friends again. It was a mystery, but they were grateful to still be friends. Maybe it was selfish to still want to be alive and enjoy life together with people you love when there where so many who couldn't. But they still wanted to try.

"What are you two looking so gloomy about?"

"Dearka." Kira and Athrun said in unison.

"So what did I miss?" Dearka said as he seated himself.

"Nothing really, maybe we should order?" Athrun said.

"By the way, is this ok? We're under aged and everything."

"Kira, don't be such a party pooper." Dearka said.

"That's not what I meant. What I mean will they serve us?"

"It's all right I know the owner."

"That's Athrun for you. It's really practical to be friends with the princess' bodyguard."

"Shut up." Athrun felt that he didn't want to be reminded.

"Speaking of which what's Cagalli doing tonight? Well since you called so suddenly…" Kira said after they had ordered.

Athrun suddenly looked like someone had emptied a bucket of ice water over him.

"Eh, you look really depressed Athrun. She's still with that purple-headed what's-his-name?" Dearka asked.

"Yuna."

"Oh, yeah, thanks Kira."

"Don't mention that name!" Athrun really didn't want to talk about Yuna.

"I take it that's yes then."

"Yes, she's still engaged to that bastard. Are you happy now? I don't want to talk about it."

"We're just worried about you. You don't look happy."

"Yeah, I know Kira. It's just that I'm so fed up with the situation."

"I'm not particularly worried, I'm just interested." Dearka said smiling

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

"Athrun, man, you shouldn't be so passive make a move and show her how you feel. Then she might do something about Yuna"

Athrun had thought about it of course, but he didn't want to be Cagalli's lover he wanted to be her legitimate boyfriend, fiancée, husband or whatever. Not some rich woman's lover on the side. But then again if he didn't make a move on her he might lose her to that bastard.

"So you say but are either of you doing anything about your love problems? How about Lacus Kira? Have you got together, you're living under the same roof after all?"

"I'm not sure about my feelings yet. And nothing would ever happen in that house anyway there're kids everywhere and at least two three of them in Lacus bed.

"Not, sure of your feelings you say. You stole her from me you little thief."

"I thought that was only an arranged engagement. You were never in love with Lacus, right?"

"That's beside the point."

"What I want to know is why you want to live with her, since it means you have to put up with all the kids."

"Yeah, you could get your own apartment. Cagalli could fix you one."

"I don't want to be dependent of her."

"You're already a freeloader as it is. If not Cagalli, why not your parents? Either way we're all dependent on Cagalli in way or another. She's the one who fixed that we all could stay in Orb and she's the one who's funding your little side-business right?"

"Well, all the more reason not to rely on her any further. And I haven't exactly reconciled with my parents yet. Anyway, I don't know why but to be around Lacus is making me calmer."

"That doesn't seem particularly fair to Lacus."

"I know, but that is all I feel at the moment. There are so many other things that preoccupy my mind right know that I really can't think about love."

"But you know, she's a really hot chick. If you don't do something she might get someone else, she might not wait forever."

"Would you be ok with her to be with another guy?"

He hadn't thought about it before and now that he did he definitely didn't like the feeling. Maybe he was taking Lacus for granted, she was so sweet all the time that he hadn't stopped to think about her feelings."

"Ahh, he doesn't like the thought, he definitely doesn't like it."

"How did this conversation end up being about me? I thought we were talking about Athrun." Kira said with blushing cheeks.

"Oh yeah that's right."

"How about you Dearka" Athrun hurried to say, "Your talking an awful lot, but how are things going with Miriallia?"

"The problem is not with me anyway, she still hasn't gotten over her last boyfriend. Well since you know…So I have to take it slowly."

"Miri is my friend, don't dare to hurt her."

"Ok, ok, I get it. I wouldn't though. I think I'm really in love this time."

Athrun and Kira stared enviously at Dearka, he really had guts when it came to relationships.

"I wish I could be as confident as you though." Athrun said

"Athrun, in your case you have to tell her how you feel. You can't sit and wait for Cagalli to make the first move or worse that freak."

xxxxxxx

"Cagalli what are you doing here?" Athrun had come back from his outing and was walking into the kitchen.

"I was about ask you the same."

"Well, yeah I had a few drinks with Kira and Dearka and just felt like a snack.

"I need a drink, I think." Cagalli said.

"So, how was the date with Yuna?" he said not without bitterness in his voice.

"Don't ask me, that's why I need a drink" she hadn't been able to break up the engagement this time either despite the promise she had made to herself earlier that day. Why was it hard?

"You look like you've already had a few."

"True, but I want another one."

"Maybe I need one too."

Athrun corked up a bottle of wine and they sat in the kitchen and shared it. Cagalli was really getting drunk by now, Athrun wasn't exactly sober but none the less more so than Cagalli.

"You shouldn't drink anymore now, Cagalli."

"Oh, shut up. I want to so I'm going to."

"Come on now Cagalli you should go to bed."

"Only if you come with me…"

Suddenly Athrun's gaze got serious, "You shouldn't say such things." It was true she shouldn't say such things, was she playing him? God knows he wanted to, but not like this when she was drunk and lacked better judgement.

"You're engaged you know."

"But I don't wanna be." They fell silent for a while then Cagalli stood up and started to move towards Athrun, "I really, really like you Athrun." She bent down and kissed him, he thought he was going to stop her, but it felt too good. So he answered the kiss still sitting down, he put his hands on her hips and stroke her back. It was true that Cagalli was drunk but it was she who had taken the initiative and now he felt like his earlier resolve was flying away together with his sense, making way for let's say more basic emotions. After all this was something he had wanted to do a long time.

"Maybe we should change scenery." He managed to stutter.

"Mm, right." Cagalli absentmindedly answered.

He carefully got up from his chair while not breaking the kiss till he said, "Let's go."

* * *

Waawaa I noticed a serious mistake after I sent in the new chapter so now I had to redo it, grrr this sucks. There are probably tons of other errors that I'm happily unaware of but that can't be helped. 

Next chapter won't take so long I think, I've already written about half of it.


	4. A Rough Awakening

Hello again, it's been a while since I updated. I wonder if there is some kind of jinx, like I-promise-to-update-soon-then-I-don't-update-for-an-even-longer-time-than-before-jinx. I don't know but I'm kind of scared to promise that the next update will come really soon, even if I know that it is practically finished. No, I won't promise, it's better that way.

Actually I have gone through some kind of crises, I really started to doubt this fanfic. I really started to think that it sucked, and wondered if I was going to continue writing it at all. The language is a problem, I feel really limited by my English vocabulary and I really not very good to express myself in English. And there are tons of other problems with this fic that I don't want to get into, it's too bothersome. But then I thought, "Screw it, I will just do the best I can with the limited time I can afford to put into this!"

Enough with the lamenting.

Just as a side note I decided that it would be easier not to have the orphanage on a separate island just so you know.

Thanks for all the reviews everybody, as always I really appreciate it.

I guess that is it, here is the new chapter:

* * *

**A Rough Awakening**

Cagalli didn't answer and he took her hand and started to lead her towards her room. He didn't care if she was drunk he wanted her. He wanted to know what she felt like. He wanted to sleep with her. Cagalli was irresistible to him but even so he had held himself back for over six months. He didn't know how but somehow he had managed to live so near her without being allowed to touch her. When it felt there was nothing else he rather do.

She just followed and let him lead the way. She was a little unsteady though and it was difficult for her to keep up with his pace and suddenly she tripped on her own feet and Athrun who felt that she had lost her balance quickly turned around and caught her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." He gave her a concerned look and they started to walk again. He looked over his shoulder and saw that she had started to limp, "Cagalli you're limping. Why didn't you tell me you hurt yourself?"

"I am? I didn't notice."

"You might have sprained your ankle, we'll have to take a look at that."

He sighed and bent down, "Here, climb up on my back, I'll carry you."

"No! I can walk perfectly fine on my own thank you!"

"Obviously not"

"What did you say!"

"Take it easy, just accept this favour. I won't do it every time you sprain an ankle. If you don't I will just have to carry you bridal-style."

"Ok, ok I'll do it, I'll do it."

The mood was gone.

He started to carry her, it wasn't difficult, she was so light! Was she eating right? Come to think about it he was sure that she had lost weight since she had come back to Orb. But she was warm, and he could feel something familiar against his back… He tried to think of something else.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much, your still under aged too."

"So what? So are you. I'm the head representative of Orb I can do what I want!"

"Well yeah but I don't drink as much as you do and because you are Orb's princess all the more reason you shouldn't."

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it."

"No, I had no idea." He said innocently.

"Grrr, you're mocking me!"

"Ah we're here." Athrun changed the subject. They had reached Cagalli's room and he gently let her down on the bed.

"Wait here I'll go find something for that foot of yours."

Cagalli threw herself on the bed, she felt dizzy. As she lay there and stared up at the ceiling she stared to feel like she was sinking down into the bed. "Creepy."

"What's creepy?" Athrun had returned with elastic bandage.

"I feel like I'm sinking into the bed." She said with wide eyes.

Athrun just stared at her and decided he was going to ignore that comment.

"Here, I brought the bandage." He lifted her leg and started to bind up the ankle real hard.

"It's too tight." She said grumpily.

"You're just going to have to put with it if you don't want your foot to look like a football tomorrow"

"But it hurts."

"You should have thought about that before you decided to get drunk." He waited for an angry reply but surprisingly he didn't get any. There was a simple reason for it, it seemed like she had managed to pass out despite the bandage. Rather than changed her personality.

"I wonder how much she had before we started drinking" he thought with disbelief.

Anyway it was relief that she had gone to sleep, Cagalli could be a handful when normal but when drunk her intensive personality obviously was taken to new heights. But when he looked at her now she looked totally peaceful with her hair a little tousled though. She was so incredibly cute! His felt his chest filling up with warm affection. For this little girl who now looked quite innocent. Actually she really was kind of innocent when awake too in a strange kind of way. Therefore he had been quite chocked when she had taken the initiative and kissed him earlier in the kitchen but he guessed that is what alcohol does to you.

To keep her foot high he had placed on his shoulder, half an hour should be enough he reckoned then he could take off the bandage and go to bed. He didn't mind spending time with a quiet and somewhat peaceful Cagalli but he didn't look forward to the morning, he would probably be sleep-deprived.

She was wearing a dress due to the date with he-who-must-not-be-named, it had slid down revealing her legs. He found himself staring suddenly remembering the reason why they were going here in the first place. After all in some senses he was just like a normal 16 soon to turn 17 year old boy, of course he was thinking about having sex with Cagalli all the time and what it would feel like. He hadn't done _it _yet and he was absolutely sure that Cagalli hadn't either judging from her prudeness. She made him exited and she was probably totally unaware of it and what made it worse was that she was a physical person. Without any thought she would put a hand on his thigh if they sat beside each other on a sofa, put a hand on his shoulder and move really close to him if they were standing beside each other. Or without any hesitation rush up and hug him if he came into a room. Sorry to say she did that with other people than him, especially Kira. He knew Kira and Cagalli were twins but he couldn't help feeling a little sting when he saw Cagalli attack Kira with a hug. He felt a bit strange sitting there thinking these things with Cagalli out cold in front of him. But tonight nothing would happen. In a way it was just as well because he wanted them to be sober, at least the first time. Not to mention he would rather have this whole engagement business over and done with.

But as was sitting there thinking he realized he hadn't even confessed his feelings yet because when he had tried the first time he had been most cruelly intercepted. Yes, confessing had to come first. He nearly had ruined that, so in a way he was sort of happy that she had tripped although he didn't want her to get hurt of course. He wanted to be loved by Cagalli that's why.

Suddenly Cagalli woke up, put a hand against her mouth and tried get up. This proved very difficult due to the fact her leg was still on Athrun shoulder. Still very much drunk she couldn't figure out any better way than throw herself on the floor arms first. Then she tried to stand up in order to rush to the bathroom.

"Cagalli wait…" but it was too late she immediately fell down again, she had tried to run on her still bandaged leg.

Athrun muffled a laugh but he understood there was no time to loose so hurried forward to help her into the bathroom.

Then he fell on the floor roaring with laughter, he felt a little sorry for Cagalli who was sick but it had looked too funny!

When Cagalli came out from the bathroom he was still chuckling and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Someone is enjoying this." Cagalli said with an irritated voice. The incident had sobered her up little.

"I'm sorry Cagalli but I couldn't help myself."

"Well I guess I had that one coming. It is nice to see you so glad anyway."

It was true, he hadn't laughed like that in who knows how long and he was again reminded of the situation they were in.

"I think we can take off the bandage now." He said in his usual tone of voice.

She sat on the bed and he started to take the bandage off.

"I think it will be ok now, it would have been better if you hadn't been forced to rush away like that but it can't be helped"

"Thanks, Eh Athrun…" she didn't know where to begin.

"Well then I will go to bed. I suggest you do too, you'll probably have a hangover tomorrow."

"Good night." he said and stroked some hair out of her cheek, "See you tomorrow." He really didn't want to kiss her good night, even if it was Cagalli she had just thrown up.

He was exhausted so he went out cold as soon as he touched his bed.

When Cagalli woke up she wished she hadn't. Argh, the headache, if someone had asked her to describe the feeling she would probably take a baseball bat and strike him/her in the head with it, firstly to explain how she felt and secondly to punish the person for pestering her with such questions. In fact she was ready to attack anyone of dared to come into the vicinity of her, Athrun knew that and he so wanted to keep out of her sight but unfortunately that wasn't an option. Cagalli had a rare day off and he was going to make sure it wasn't wasted.

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. "Cagalli, its time to get up."

"Grrr"

"Are you dressed? I'm coming in."

He opened the door stuck in his head first then entered. There was Cagalli and she was awake alright and she looked lethal. More over she was still wearing the same dress as last night, her make up was smeared out and her hear looked like bird nest. Again she looked highly amusing, he knew it would be dangerous to laugh at this point so he did his best to stop the urge. He did his best, but it wasn't good enough.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"Eh, nothing. It seems you fell asleep right were I left you. You're still wearing the same dress and you still have make-up on."

She remembered last night and her cheeks turned red, embarrassing was the right word for it. Though somehow it felt like it didn't even begin to describe what she felt. She had made a fool out of herself and what's more she had tried to seduce him. And now she was standing here in front of him looking like what? This couldn't be happening.

"Eh, yeah I must have. But what are you doing here? Get out of my room!"

"Take it easy I just wanted to make sure you were up. We were going to see Kira and Lacus today, remember?"

"I know but for now get out of here!" she didn't want too look like this in front of anyone but especially not Athrun.

"Ok, ok I'm going. I'll wait downstairs, ok?"

She followed Athrun with her eyes as he left the room. It was another beautiful day and she felt like she didn't belong in it. "Shit, I don't know how to face him now after last night. I guess I'll just have to try to act as if nothing happened. That's right, it's the only thing I can do."

She went in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, "Shit." And with that she took an aspirin and washed away the make up. After she had taken a shower she started to feel a bit better, or at least not disgusted. What was it they were supposed to do today? Oh yeah they were supposed to go to the beach, great, go to the beach and be exposed to the sun when you had a hangover. Life couldn't be better.

She stuffed a bag with the necessary things, "I'm such an idiot!" Why had things turned out like this? Why was she engaged to someone she didn't love, didn't respect absolutely didn't want to marry? And then there was Athrun, he hadn't said anything but he must despise her now. She was engaged and she had thrown herself all over him. Before she had thought that he liked her, he had said that he would protect her and kissed her. Now she wasn't sure, he hadn't shown any signs in the six months and she guessed he had lost any interest that he might have had before since he found out that she was engaged. Was he hanging out here because he had nowhere else to go? Did he pity her, was that it? Did he see her as a friend? The questions were spinning round in her head but she couldn't come up with any answers. She felt like she wanted to cry but she held it in somehow. She had become rather good at not crying for these six months. She finally decided that she'd better hurry or he would be on her case again so she pulled herself together, took the bag and left for downstairs.

"I really, really like you Athrun." He remembered Cagalli's words and the following kiss. Just the thought of it made him happy, and it had helped make up his mind: He had decided confess his feelings to Cagalli and get rid of that bastard. Honestly he was a little disappointed that she didn't seem to have enough strength to do it herself but he loved her too much to let her slip away just because of that.

Well, decide to confess is easier than actually do it, when and how he should do it? He wanted it to be romantic but then again not cheesy. Maybe he should ask Kira? No, he was useless with these matters. But Dearka might have some idea…

His train of thoughts were interrupted by a freshened up Cagalli.

She walked into the dining room where Athrun sat and waited for her, "Act natural, act natural." She repeated like a mantra in her head.

"Morning."

"Morning, feel better now?"

"Um, sorry I yelled." She avoided his eyes, and sat down at her seat.

"Uh? Ok." He had completely forgotten and since when did Cagalli apologise for something like that? He shook off the thought, it was probably nothing. "How's the foot by the way?"

"It's fine. Thanks for treating it."

"It was the obvious thing to do."

"Think of something to say, anything! Now he will think that something is wrong." She thought as they had their breakfast in silence.

"Good thing the weather is nice." As soon as she had said it she regretted it, "Lame Cagalli. That was lame." She thought.

Athrun didn't seem to notice though, "Yeah, were going to the beach after all. We should get going soon we don't wanna let Kira and Lacus wait."

"I'm ready to go."

"You are? But you've barely eaten anything." Athrun looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm not very hungry"

"But…"

"I'm ok honestly. We have to go, right? You said so yourself."

"Yeah but even so you have to take care of yourself."

"I'll have something when we get there, I'm usually not very hungry in the morning anyway."

"In that case it's alright I guess…"

Cagalli got up from her chair, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

He raised a brow, "Who was it I had to wait for half the morning?"

He was waiting for retaliation but it never came, instead Cagalli looked a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

Now he seriously began to think that something was wrong, was it something he had said or done?

"Cagalli what's wrong? These times you're supposed to get angry and try to hit me in the stomach or something."

"Oh, shut up and come on!" she hurried to say, "Shit, is that how I usually am? He gets concerned if I don't get provoked and start to yell or something?" she thought.

He did look a little relieved and he got up and followed suit.

They headed out, Athrun was wearing shorts, t-shirt and sandals, she thought he looked good like that. He would look good in anything and she had a little inferiority complex because she thought he looked better than her even if he was a guy. But the casual getup made him look more relaxed which made him more attractive in her eyes.

"By the way Cagalli, are you going to wear that at the beach?" he was hinting at her trousers and shirt.

"What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing but don't you think it will be a bit warm?"

"No, I intend to wear a bikini so I don't think so. Who are you, my mom?" She put out her tongue at him.

The thought of Cagalli in bikini made him blush a little and he felt a bit stupid, of course she would wear a bikini.

They walked to the car and went to pick up Kira and Lacus. Cagalli sat on the passenger seat in the front and looked out the window watching the scenery passing by. They were quiet again.


	5. Are You Ticklish?

Hello everyone who reads this, genki deshita ka. Well anyway I thought I would have at least one beach chapter and one hot spring chapter in this story… only kidding. But seriously beach life isn't my strong point and I have really no idea how the nature in would Orb look like, I live in a country with totally different climate. The climate where I live seems to be the reason Archangel has a "hot spring" hahaha. Well it's true it is cold in the winter but it actually gets pretty warm in the summer. Hehehe, funny though.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I was pleasantly surprised to see new reviews for my other fic Meeting Again (don't ask me why I keep give my stories such dorky names, I just don't have any better imagination than this).

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this but of course I don't own Gundam SEED

* * *

Are You Ticklish? 

The beach was rather secluded and therefore there weren't many other people around which suited them perfect. They didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to them.

As the walked to the beach Cagalli's felt Athruns arm on her shoulders she froze at the touch and he must have felt it to because he immediately drew back his arm. She couldn't feel comfortable around him, and he sensed that she was tense.

They found a nice spot and put their things there and Lacus took Cagalli's hand, "We're going changing now boys, please come with me Cagalli-san."

"Um, ok." Cagalli said as she was helplessly being dragged away by Lacus.

The boys watched as the girls walked away, "So, did something happen? Cagalli is acting a bit strange." Kira said while putting up the parasol.

"I don't know, yesterday everything seemed fine but since this morning she's been really tense."

"You sure nothing happened?"

"Ehh, well she was kind of drunk and we did kind of kiss…"

"You mean you did it!"

"No! I mean we were about to but she tripped and sprained her ankle"

"You were going to take advantage of Cagalli when she was drunk?" Kira couldn't believe what he was hearing and started getting angry.

"No, it wasn't like that, it was she who started kissing me."

"But she was drunk, and could hardly walk you say? That's my sister."

Athrun began to cold-sweat. That was why she was so distant, he had used her when she was drunk and vulnerable. That nothing had happened was just a coincidence, he knew that and she knew that.

"Oh, shit. I never meant for it be that way. Maybe she hates me now."

"What were you thinking?" Kira demanded to know.

"The problem is I wasn't thinking, then I just would have stopped it."

Athrun really looked filled with agony and Kira relented somewhat, "I'm sure she doesn't hate you, she's probably just uncomfortable with the situation. I'm sure that Cagalli really likes you."

"I really, really like you." Athtun thought about Cagalli's words, even if she was drunk those words couldn't have been lies could they? He felt a little relieved, even if Cagalli tried to show a bold exterior all the time she usually seemed really shy when it came things like this so she might just be embarrassed. He earnestly hoped so.

"So, Cagalli-san what is the matter? You don't seem to be very high-spirited today. Did something happen between you and Athrun?"

"Eh?" How did Lacus know? Was it so obvious? "W- what are you talking about?" Cagalli wanted to hit herself in the head, if that didn't sound suspicious she didn't know what would. Why was she such a bad liar? It wasn't a very good quality for politician either, she smiled a little bitterly.

"Cagalli-san it is pretty obvious that you are depressed, you are normally so outspoken but now…"

"What are you saying? Just because I'm a little depressed it doesn't have to do with Athrun." Cagalli said defensively.

"It is just that Athrun seems to be a bit out of spirits too, that made me assume…"

"Well you don't have to assume anything, nothing new has happened. Since when have things been good between me and Athrun? N- not that there is something special between us."

Lacus smiled a little at the obvious lack of honesty, "Well, I do not want to pry or anything and maybe I have no right to say this but I have been in a similar situation myself."

"Wait, are you comparing Athrun with Yuna?"

"No, that's not what I meant, I have been in a arranged engagement. I have always appreciated Athrun as a friend but I was never in love with him. When I met Kira it was different, I knew that it was him I wanted to be with."

"Speaking of which how's things going with him?"

Lacus sighed, "I am afraid that he still isn't ready to move on, I'll just have to wait for the time when he is ready."

"And here _you _are giving _me_ advice you should make him make up his mind."

"But still it has only been six months since the war ended, he has many emotional issues to deal with."

"All the more reason to put some pressure on him, he's such a cry-baby."

"Hm, I don't know about that. Anyway, it's obvious that Athrun is crazy about you. Therefore you should be true to your feelings."

Cagalli gave Lacus a faint smile but inside she wasn't so sure about that. Maybe Athrun had loved her once but she had probably ruined it by now. He was a nice guy but there is only so much he could take, and she couldn't blame him if he left. "Let's go back, we don't want to make them worry."

"I wonder where they went, they should be back by now. I knew that it was a mistake to leave them unguarded." Athrun actually was getting worried, he didn't like to have Cagalli walking off alone. Especially since the political situation still was very fragile to say the least.

"Relax, they'll come any minute."

"How can you say that? I'm her bodyguard it's my duty to keep her safe."

"Excuse me."

Athrun turned around and saw two girls standing in front of them.

"Eh?" Athrun was a little surprised but recollected himself, "What can I do for you?"

One of the girls held a volleyball and wore a minimal bikini and the other stood behind her looking somewhat shy. "My friend here and I were bored so we thought we would play beach volley but we need more players, so we wondered if you two want to join us?"

By this time Cagalli and Lacus were heading back and Cagalli was about to wave and shout at them when she saw Athrun talk to two girls and she suddenly stopped. She really had no business being jealous but she couldn't help feeling a sting when she saw Athrun getting embarrassed and scratch his head.

"Well, eh" Athrun hesitated, how was he going to put this?

Kira got up and said, "I'm sorry but we already have dates with us, we're waiting for them to come back."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well I guess we'll just have to ask someone else then. See you around." The bold girl said and she turned around and walked away with the shy girl closely following her.

Athrun stared disbelievingly at Kira, "Since when did you get so easy-going with girls?"

Kira didn't have time to answer because Lacus called out to them, "Hello you two, we are back!"

Athrun was relieved nothing had happened to them and he looked at Cagalli coming back safe and sound. She wore a military green bikini and she looked really good in it. Cagalli had always been very fit, but it was seldom you really got to see it because she didn't want to bring that kind of attention to herself. He couldn't help looking at her breasts. He had of course looked at her breasts many times before when he was sure she wouldn't notice but he actually hadn't seen her in a bikini before unless you counted that time on the uninhabited island, but that hadn't exactly been a bikini. It was only yesterday when he had felt them against his back and he wanted to touch them more directly. He felt his cheeks getting hot and forced himself to look in another direction.

Cagalli looked at Athrun it seemed that he wasn't even interested, and she had just bought this new bikini.

"So how do we look?" Lacus chirped.

"Uh? You look great." Kira said and he really meant it, Lacus was really beautiful. Not to say that Cagalli wasn't but he rather not go there. He glanced at Athrun and suppressed a smile, "Athrun don't just stand there and look dumb say something."

"Yes, you have to be nice to us ladies, don't you think Cagalli look pretty?"

"Uh, sure." it just came out. "Nice going Athrun! That will give her the wrong idea." He kicked himself in his mind.

Cagalli looked a bit hurt but didn't say anything.

"Come on Athrun is that all you can say? "Sure"? That's lame." Kira said instead.

"No I mean, you look beautiful Cagalli." He felt embarrassed because he felt Kira's and Lacus' amused looks.

Cagalli looked embarrassed too, "Thanks" she said and gave him a look that he couldn't figure out.

That was weird she thought, she couldn't make out his feelings at all. At first he looked like he didn't care and wouldn't say anything, then he said that she looked beautiful and he looked like he meant it. Her thoughts were interrupted by an unmistakable growling sound from her stomach, "Ha ha, it seems I'm a bit hungry" she explained the obvious.

"Not surprisingly since you hardly had any breakfast."

"Well sorry, I wasn't hungry then. But I am now so bring me something to eat!"

"As you wish my princess." He said mockingly which resulted in him being chased by a wild Cagalli.

"Ahhhh," he screamed, "Help! Somebody help me! Kira!"

"Never!" Kira laughed as he saw his friend desperate attempts to get away.

"You traitor, you're supposed to be my best friend!" Athrun screamed back while laughing.

"Ha ha," Cagalli said with a triumphant laugh, "You're his friend but I'm his sister."

"She's right." Kira laughed.

Athrun decided to stop running because he understood that Cagalli never would give up and decided to take her head on. What he got was a hard tackle from her which made him loose his balance and he fell in the hot sand with Cagalli who also lost her balance over him.

Cagalli quickly recovered, and placed herself with Athrun between her legs and held his arms above his head. "This is what you get when you mess with me, Cagalli-sama!" she triumphed.

"Oh, yeah? Then I'll have to do it more often." he said and twisted his hands out of her grip. In an instant the roles where switched and Athrun was on top straddling her while holding her arms. "Let's see. I wonder if Princess Cagalli is ticklish."

Cagalli eyes widened "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would" he said and locked her arms with his legs and was about give her stomach a real tickle when he suddenly was tackled from behind.

"Kira!"

"I'll hold him for you Cagalli I know for a fact that Athrun is ticklish."

"Thanks Kira."

"Wait, this is two against one. This isn't fair." Athrun desperately tried to get out of the situation.

Cagalli had no mercy however, she immediately attacked him and started to tickle him with ferocious energy.

Athrun laughed hysterically, so much that he had trouble breathing.

"Get him Cagalli!" Kira cheered her on.

"Stop, stop" Athrun managed to say.

"I guess someone still needs to learn their manners"

"Please, please stop. Have mercy!"

"We're starting to get closer." She said but didn't stop.

"Please stop, I'll do anything" he begged.

"Anything?"

"Anything! So please!"

"OK, I'll stop." She said with a wide grin and moved away from him.

"Do you think it's safe to let him go?" Kira asked.

"You're afraid he will take out revenge? I know he's smarter than that. Right, Athrun?"

"I won't do anything. Hell, I'm too tired to do anything more at all today."

"OK" Kira said and released him, "So are we going to eat something?" The twins started to walk back leaving Athrun lying in the sand. "What are you slacking off for Athrun, get your ass over here." Cagalli screamed.

"Those two are evil, no pity whatsoever." he muttered as he pulled himself up and followed them.

Lacus had watched the whole thing from where she sat and found it very amusing. When Athrun came back she smiled at him, "It looks like you had a rough time Athrun."

"Not you too, is this the pick on Athrun day or something?"

"You reap what you sow." Kira said with a bit of sternness in his voice. Athrun heard it and dropped the subject. At least he was glad that Cagalli seemed to be back to normal.

"But now I don't feel like moving from this spot." He said as he lay on the blanket after they had eaten.

"What are you talking about? Now we're going swimming of course" Cagalli decided.

"I guess I don't have any say in this." He said and sighed and got up on his feet.

"Come on, it'll be fun." She took his hand ran towards the water.

"There's no winning against you." He said but smiled as he followed her.

"Hey, Lacus what are you doing! Cagalli said as she got a splash of water in her face. Lacus didn't answer she just giggled "Wait till I get you." She said and splashed some water back.

Soon they were busy with splashing water at each other.

Athrun and Kira just stood and watched, "There are worse things to look at, than Lacus and Cagalli having a water fight in bikini."

"Mm."

"Cagalli-san, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so. Let's do it!" And they started to attack Kira and Athrun instead of each other.

"Cagalli stop it!" Athrun said as he was getting water in his eyes.

"Never!" She answered laughing.

"Well then you leave me no choice." He dived under water and swam behind her and grabbed her legs lifted her up on his shoulders.

"AH, what are you doing! Let me down!"

"As you wish." he threw himself backwards.

To the others' amusement she made a very girly scream before she fell under water.

Cagalli was pissed, she wasn't going to let him get away with this. When her head got over the surface though Athrun was there, very close. "Grrr, don't think it's over yet. I will get you!"

"What are you gonna do?" Athrun was really close now.

She suddenly felt hesitant, "Um..." She recollected herself, "S- stupid what are you doing?" She pushed him away.

"Weren't you going to get revenge?" He said with a satisfactory grin.

"Shut up, I'm going up now." She started to make her way back to their spot.

"Why are you following me? You don't have to come too."

"Are you kidding me? Do you think I will let you sit there alone? What if something happens? If someone tries to kidnap you or some strange guy comes and tries to do something funny…"

"What's it to you? Maybe I want to meet some guy, maybe it would be fun." She didn't mean it really and she regretted it as soon as she said it. But Athrun took a firm grip of her arm and said to her ear, "I won't let you." He didn't sound amused at all. She turned her head to look at him and he looked angry, his eyes were narrow and almost threatening.

"I was only joking." She said weakly.

"It wasn't funny at all." Still with icy eyes, he said with a cold voice, "You have a fiancée right? Do you want to make a fool out of yourself?"

Cagalli went cold inside when she heard that line, he had hit a nerve. She knew it. He despised her. She wanted to disappear right now but she couldn't, firstly Athrun was holding her arm in a tight grip, secondly even if she did get loose she would never be able to run away from him. She was confused and upset so she acted instinctively with her normal defense: anger.

"Don't touch me! I won't go anywhere, so leave me alone!"

Surprised he let go of her arm, "Cagalli…" His anger just went out of him. He didn't recognize himself, something inside of him had just burst when he heard her say those things. He himself had said things to her that he never thought he would say, those feelings that surfaced had never been directed at Cagalli before. He felt terrible, and adding this to what happened yesterday he started to feel like the biggest jerk. Who was really worse, him or Yuna?

"Cagalli…"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, Cagalli."

She had picked up the pace and he made an effort to stop her by grasping her wrist and she turned around slapped him. It stung, he felt his cheek and looked at Cagalli, she was crying.

It made his heart break and not resisting the urge he drew her to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

She tried to push him away. "Don't lie! You did mean it! I know you despise me!"

He was absolutely stunned, "What are you talking about?"

Kira and Lacus had watched the whole thing from a distance, they hadn't heard what led up to the fight but it was obvious that _something_ had happened.

"What are you doing?" Kira had decided to intervene, if anything this was not the right place to settle an argument.

Athrun released Cagalli, "Oh it's nothing, maybe it's best we call it a day now."

Kira looked at Cagalli, it was obvious that she had been crying. He eyed Athrun very closely under silence. Athrun's expression didn't reveal anything it was totally blank.

"Alright, let's go home." Kira said carefully.

As Lacus took care of Cagalli he grabbed Athrun and whispered "Athrun, you are my best friend and I trust you, that's why I'm going to let you handle this. But if you do something to Cagalli or hurt her I will personally hunt you down."

Athrun didn't answer, he only nodded slightly.

They were alone again, they had dropped off Kira and Lacus. Kira had said that he would call in the morning, both he and Lacus had looked worried.

Nobody said anything. Cagalli leaned her head against the window pane, Athrun looked intently on the road. As she watched out the window she started to notice that they weren't going in the direction to her house. Exactly where were they heading?

"Oi, where are you going? This is the wrong way."

"We're not going home."

"What are you doing? Take me home right now!"

"Can't do that, not until we've settled this."

"This is kidnapping you know."

"Perhaps you're right."

It was obvious that he wasn't going to give in so Cagalli didn't say anything else.

Suddenly the car stopped, Cagalli looked around, the road seemed to have ended in a glade surrounded by a green wall of trees. Following the opening the trees stopped and she was sure the sea was nearby.

"What it is this place, why are we here?" She demanded to know.

"I want to know what you meant earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know what you meant when you called me a liar and said that I despise you."

* * *

I guess Cagalli recovered from her hang-over :-). And "Athrun, what are you doing?" Is what I want to ask, but this time his actions are my fault I guess hehehe. 

A little, but only a little Kira and Lacus this time and some Kira and Cagalli interaction too, I love those twins so there will definitely be more of that. If you wonder about DM, I don't know when they will show up, after all this is mainly an AC story.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter, as usual I'm not sure what to think of it myself.


	6. Inner Struggles

Yay! My exams are finally over, and I'm happy to say that I made them. I still have to study kanji this summer though. But the point is I don't have any school until the end of August, and lot of time to write fanfic and read for that matter.

It has been some time since I updated one new thing is that I've decided to write the characters thoughts in cursive in this fashion: _"But just a kiss might be alright?"_

Thanks to everybody who has taken the trouble to review.

* * *

"What it is this place, why are we here?" She demanded to know. 

"I want to know what you meant earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know what you meant when you called me a liar and said that I despise you."

**Inner Struggles**

He hadn't really meant anything suspicious by taking her here, it was just that he wanted to make sure that this stayed private. When Cagalli's had launched those accusations against him he had gone cold inside. What did she really think about him? What kind of jerk did she think he was?

"Eh?" Cagalli was startled, was that the reason he had taken her to this place? Feeling a little hesitant she continued, "Well don't you?"

"Don't avoid the subject, I want to know where the hell you got that idea from."

"But yesterday well I… you know. And I'm engaged so. And then you said those things."

She didn't make much sense. But he stiffened when he heard the last thing she said. Oh, how he wished that he could take back those words. He didn't understand what she meant about yesterday but it was true she was engaged and that he didn't like it. But the reason for that was obviously that he loved her. Was it possible that she thought that he despised her for being engaged? But that was ridiculous, of course he despised that wingless canary posing as a human being who she was engaged to but the sweet, cute Cagalli, who could despise her? Anyway it wasn't something that she had had any say in, it was Cagalli's father who had set up the arrangement and as much as he respected Uzumi-Sama he had to question his judgment on this matter.

"I said I was sorry before, I shouldn't have said those things. I really, really didn't mean them. I don't exactly understand what you mean, but if you think that I despise you for being engaged you're wrong. Of course I don't despise you, how can you think that?" Athrun said and in his mind he thought, _"It's just that I really, really hate your current fiancée. I love you."_

Cagalli felt somewhat relieved but still not fully convinced, and what if he saw her as just a friend? Somehow that would hurt almost as much she thought.

"But I'm still engaged and still, yesterday I, you know I was a bit drunk."

A bit drunk? That was an understatement if he ever heard one. _"Have you heard of l-o-a-d-e-d"_ he wanted to ask but of course thought better of it. But still he started to get an idea what she was bothered about: It was yesterday after all, she had kissed himSometimes he wondered how her mind worked she always seemed to take all responsibility herself, maybe she should blame someone else for a change. Athrun felt guilty about what happened yesterday and it hadn't crossed his mind that she might too.

"Don't feel bad about what happened it is just as much my responsibility even more so… But the truth is I felt really happy."

"Eh, but…" Cagalli was surprised.

"Do you really think I would put up with having to be around Yuna for six months if I despised you? Cagalli, it's quite the opposite."

"Ehhh?" Cagalli was even more surprised, and confused. Her heart started beating faster and she could feel each heartbeat pumping. What was he saying? She didn't dare to jump into conclusions, she just waited for him to continue.

Why was this so hard to say it? This was an opportunity to tell her. It was true he still wasn't sure about her feelings she had said that she liked him but to what extent? But he couldn't wait any longer, if his feelings were rejected he honestly didn't know what to do, but anything would be better that to live in this limbo state. His heart was beating fast and he sweated an unusual amount. He swallowed.

"Cagalli, I love you. That's why."

Cagalli was chocked again, first her mind went all blank then all the emotions came flowing like a tidal wave. All the stress that had been piling was released and she started crying, really crying her heart out.

"Cagalli, what's wrong?" This wasn't exactly the reaction he was hoping for, he felt his spirit sink.

"Nothing's wrong, I don't know why I'm crying." She said and laughed a little between the sobs." I love you too Athrun."

It took a moment but when he realized what she just had said Athrun hugged Cagalli hard, he really didn't want her to cry. "Don't cry, don't cry." He tried to comfort her, but inside he really felt like he was walking on clouds. It was very hard to look concerned and not to grin. So until he could fix his expression he hugged her which wasn't an unpleasant way to hide.

After a little while it seemed that she had calmed down a little and the crying had stopped so he released his grip around her and held her shoulders, her eyes were a little red and she was snuffling. They looked at each other and laughed, "I think there is some tissues in the glove compartment" He reached over for it and pulled out a packet opened it and handed one to Cagalli.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He smiled lovingly as he watched her pad her eyes and then blow her nose.

"I think I need another one."

"As many as you like." Still gently watching her and smiling.

Cagalli looked up as she just had blown her nose the second time, "What are you looking at? What's so funny?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking of how incredibly cute you are."

Cagalli's cheeks instantly took a deep red colour. Really not sure how she was supposed to react, "S- stupid what are you saying? Don't go say such embarrassing thing suddenly."

"But it's true."

"I'm red eyed and blowing my nose, how can that be cute?"

"Cagalli is always pretty. No matter what."

"Idiot." she said but a shy smile contradicted it. "…Anyway what is this place, I haven't seen it before."

"Ah, it's no place special, I go here sometimes when I want to think. Let's get out of the car, I think I need some fresh air." They got out and started walking towards the opening and you could hear the subtle roar of the sea nearby.

"Hmm, still going off brooding alone as much as ever I hear." Cagalli spoke again.

"It couldn't be helped, could it? I wanted to be with you but things came in between."

"Yeah… but I want to help you, I want you to speak with me when you're feeling down. Brooding alone usually doesn't solve anything", she laughed a little, "Chances are that it leads to misunderstandings, right?" And that was certainly true, they had both misunderstood each other. And it had hurt the both of them.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I usually I'm not good at brooding, I want to get it out you know. But I've been so insecure about leading Orb and about you and me. It's a totally new situation for me and I guess I haven't been acting like my self because I didn't know how to handle it but… I have decided! From now I will quit brooding."

She looked happy and excited like a little puppy and he couldn't help smiling again, "Ahh, it doesn't suit you." Even if it was a little naïve because problems would always come and especially if you were in the position Cagalli was in. But if she could confide in him when troubles came it would make him happy because he wanted Cagalli to trust him fully.

They had reached the shore it was a cliff and below the waves were beating against it. A gentle breeze played with their hair and their faces bathed in orange light from the sun that was setting. It was almost like a cheap painting.

"It is a nice place." Cagalli said.

"Yeah, it's calming don't you think?" He paused as though he was thinking of something, then put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "I don't think I can resist doing this." He said and bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Cagalli's looked confused and her cheeks turned red. "W- what are you doing? What if someone sees us?" she tried to hide her embarrassment with harsh words. That was just like Cagalli, unbearably cute and it only triggered him to continue.

"I don't really care if someone sees us. Just let them." he chuckled at her indignation and kissed her again but this time it was deeper and his tongue found its way into her mouth.

She tried to push him away, he tightened the grip around her and broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "Cagalli, don't push me away." With that she stopped resisting, she felt that it would hurt him if she did and she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she had.

xX xX x

"So, Seiran I guess that concludes this, is everything fine on your part? I hope that princess of yours won't cause any trouble. That would be a problem…"

"H- hahaha," Yuna laughed nervously and dried the sweat off his forehead with white lace napkin. "Of course not, I have Cagalli right were I want her. As the daughter of Uzumi-sama she has the people's trust plus she is a "war hero", and I think it would be foolish not to use that."

"Well you know your country best so I guess I will have to take your word for it. Just don't screw this up." With that owner of the voice, a man in his 50ties wearing a dark business suit rose to his feet.

"We're counting on you Seiran."

"Leave it to me." Yuna also got up from his chair, they shook hands and the guest with his entourage took their leave.

Yuna on the other hand walked straight to his father's office.

"Father, I have finished the negotiations."

"Excellent, if we play this right it wont be long until we have taken control of this country. What about Cagalli-Sama, is everything under control?" Unato asked.

"Leave it to me father, Cagalli is still a child and she is so insecure so isn't difficult to get her to do what I want. The problem is her friends, especially that blue-haired bodyguard of hers.

One thing's for certain that is not his real name, who in the world would be called "Alex Dino", it's so obviously fake. I'm going to find out their real identities, I'm certain that it will prove to be valuable."

xX xX x

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm, I think I want to go home. For one thing I'm starving."

"Alright let's go home." He took her hand and they started walking back to the car. Holding hands like a real couple, was it the first time? It was a warm feeling of intimacy but at the same time a somewhat awkward. Their eyes didn't meet because Cagalli stared steadily at the ground before them and Athrun looked at the surroundings. They had just made out and now they were going home. To Athrun it definitely wasn't enough to just kiss but at the same time he was afraid to rush things with Cagalli. On the other hand he had waited six months already and he wasn't sure how much longer he could persevere.

To Cagalli this was a new situation, she had never kissed like that that before (in a sober state) and she felt that something strange was hanging in the air, so they kissed now what? She didn't know what Athrun felt about it but normally you would do more than that if you are …a couple… it was embarrassing just to think about it. They had only just confessed their feelings to each other but she wasn't sure she was ready to take it to the next level because everything had happened so fast.

Later that evening, they had had dinner just the two of them. It had been an exhausting day in many ways, Athrun saw that Cagalli was tired.

"You look tired maybe you should get to bed?"

"Mm, I'm tired but I don't want the day to end just yet. I don't get a day off so often."

Athrun hesitated a second but asked, "So what do you want do?" He knew what he wanted to do but he didn't know if he dared to make that move. He looked at Cagalli and she seemed totally unaware of his inner struggles. She looked so innocent when she was thinking of an answer to his question while fingering with her hair, ah cute! His eyes wandered a bit and stopped at her chest. She really had surprisingly big… stop, stop! "_What are you thinking? If you're planning to keep your hands off her you had better stop doing that! You're playing with fire here. Maybe I should just go to bed and maybe take a shower to, eh, release some pressure… but I don't want to disappoint Cagalli. It's true that she doesn't get much free time. But just a kiss might be alright?_ He shook his head, that wouldn't do. _"If I kiss her now I don't know if I can stop myself." _He decided it was better not to look at Cagalli for a while and engrossed himself with playing with the coffee spoon.

Cagalli was thinking, did she imagine things or did Athrun seem a little tense? She remembered the kiss they shared by the sea and she felt she must be blushing. She looked quickly at Athrun but he seemed deeply fascinated by the coffee spoon so he wouldn't notice which was a good thing, probably. But things had been a little strained ever since the (you know) she wondered what he was thinking about. He didn't seem embarrassed like she was, damn it why was he always so hard figure out?

"Maybe we could take a walk?" Cagalli finally proposed.

Athrun turned his eyes at Cagalli again looking a little confused, "Eh? Um, yeah, that sounds good."

When they were in the hallway Cagalli suddenly said, "Can we go to my room before we go out? I want to change clothes."

"Eh? I'll wait here." _"I wonder if it really is a good idea for me to follow her to her room?"_

"Come on, it won't take long!" She took Athrun's hand and started walking towards her destination. Athrun made a deep sigh and led her lead him, he just had to wait outside then there wouldn't be a problem, he swallowed hard. However it seemed that that Cagalli had other plans, she dragged him into the room. "Shouldn't I wait outside?"

"What are you talking about, sit down and wait for me."

Athrun's mind: Cagalli + room + bed equals XXX. For Cagalli didn't seem to be a problem to bring him in here, normally her innocent unawareness was a cute side of her but sometimes it could be troubling. Granted she didn't change clothes in front of him, but in a little room that was part of Cagalli's private rooms. But still in his current condition did she know what she was doing to him? Without doubt, no.

""_Sit down" She said. Alright."_ He sighed once again and sat down on the couch. To keep himself busy he looked around the room; bed, table, bed, closed door to room where Cagalli is changing clothes, bed, she's probably half-naked now, bed. _"Argh, this is driving me crazy! Stop it, stop it."_

"_What is taking her?"_ Athrun was getting impatient, he wanted out of there. In reality not little more than a minute had passed and just then Cagalli opened the door which flung up violently.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go!" She said smiling with her whole face.

At this moment timed stopped for Athrun, what was he thinking? He didn't want to go for no walk. He had been patient and had waited for six bloody months, no one could blame him for wanting to do this… except Cagalli and maybe Kira and definitely Kisaka if he ever found out. But now it seemed like trivialities and if Cagalli really loved him she would want to do this too. Yuna would definitely not like this, hehehe…

"Athrun?" He had a weird look on his face. "H- hey, what…" She couldn't say anything more because she had Athrun's tongue in her mouth. He had pulled her to him and was steadily leading her towards the bed. She landed on the bed with Athrun over her.

"Eh, Athrun?"

"I've changed my mind, I think I rather stay indoors." He said with a mischievous grin looking down at her.

Her mind was racing, "What do you mean?"

"Come on Cagalli, even you can't be that slow?"

"Eh? That's rude!" But inside she was screaming, _"He really means that, doesn't he!"_

"Please forgive me Attha-Sama, if you don't understand I guess I'll have to show you." He started to kissing her again first on the mouth but soon he started moving towards the neck, he chewed lightly at her ear.

"…?" _"He's playing with me! It's really starting to piss me off."_

"_What am I doing? Why do I tease her so much? It will ruin everything. I bet she's starting to get angry, this isn't good."_

He stopped and looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry Cagalli."

Cagalli's anger melted away, when Athrun looked at her with those beautiful green eyes like that she couldn't resist. She wasn't sure she was ready for this or if she would ever be but she didn't want to hurt him and she was sure he would feel rejected if she said no now. But still it was extremely embarrassing.

"…Alright."

"_What did she just say?"_

"Cagalli?"

"I said "Alright" don't make me say it again!" _"Because it's embarrassing."_

This time he smiled a genuinely happy smile, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me!"

"…Sorry."

"!"

Not wanting to make her angry again he kissed her gently on the lips without saying anything. Though soon the craving for more returned and the kiss became more intense. He slowly started to take of Cagalli's shirt, she froze for a moment but relaxed again and helped him by holding up her arms. He stopped and looked at her, different from that day on the uninhabited island she was wearing a bra. He wanted to touch but he wasn't sure if it was allowed, Cagalli might get angry. But still, but still he was ready to take that risk and he started to unhook her bra…

xX xX x

"_Ahhh, if this is a dream please don't wake me up."_ He looked to his side and there was Cagalli breathing heavy with sleep looking totally peaceful. They had fallen asleep afterwards and when he had woke up again it was already dawn. It had been a little clumsy and awkward and more embarrassing than he had imagined but at the same time it had felt better than he ever had fantasized. Though he could tell that it had been painful for Cagalli even if she had done her best to pretend that it was nothing, he felt a tinge of guilt because it was he who had caused that pain.

It wasn't a dream, Cagalli was laying there beside him and as if to confirm that she really was there he reached out his arm and stroke her hair gently. Suddenly she stirred and groaned a little, "Athrun?"

"Yes?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him smiling, "You're here."

"Yes I'm here." He said smiling back at her. _"And if I don't get back to my room soon, there will be trouble"_ Not that he would care, but it would mean trouble for Cagalli and that he did care about.

"Are you really OK? I mean it hurt didn't it?"

"Mm, it hurt but… but it didn't only hurt… I'm glad we did it." She felt a little awkward and hid her face in her pillow.

"Cagalli…" He said somewhat surprised but above all happy. Looking at her current behaviour made him smile a little teasingly. "Cagalli, you're too cute. If you're doing that I'm not going to be able to keep my hands away."

"Eh, Athrun, what are you doing?"

…

* * *

It is hard not making it too fluffy if you know what I mean. 

I hope I didn't write anything too explicit, I think it is harmless but everybody might not agree though I hope they do (because I don't want to get into trouble). I actually would have taken it further but you know, rules.

Assignment for next chapter: Writing it without using the word "really", hmm it will be difficult. I'm not sure I will be able to do it.


	7. The Mysterious Tea Invitation

Long time no see! I've actually been on vacation and I realised that I have a life after all. I did have access to the internet but when it's summer you want to be outside. And I have been reading ordinary books for a change instead of fanfiction and grammar books.

I hope I'm not hated because of my other fic; "The High School Prince", but if you can tolerate an Athrun that is, simply put, a rotten bastard (at least for the time being ;-)) please give it a try, and yes it is me so it is asucaga. I'm working on an update right now and oh my God he really is a jerk.

Many thanks to: Wingsofdeath93, Michiyo Hikari, KInasha14, Cagalli415, himeHikari, Mao Mao-sen sen, miriad, animegirlfan, stuntsheep, Akirou, jenniferseedlover, MyouseiSeed and asga who took the trouble and reviewed this hopless fic.

* * *

**The Mysterious Tea Invitation**

Kira was worried, he didn't like the way they had parted with Athrun and Cagalli yesterday. It was two people that he cared very much for, and it was painful to see them so far apart. He had wanted to call Cagalli right when they got home in spite of what he had said to Athrun but Lacus had stopped him, "They have to figure this one out for themselves, Kira? You trust Athrun don't you?" Well yes he trusted Athrun, under normal circumstances that is. But this was Cagalli, his only sibling, his twin. He felt that he had responsibility to protect her even it was from his best friend. Who by the way, although usually so composed and evenly tempered, seemed very unbalanced when it came to Cagalli. Full of doubt he dialled the number to Cagalli's office.

"Head Representative Attha's office, what can I do for you?" A woman with a smooth voice he recognised as Cagalli's secretary answered.

"This is Kira Yamato, I wish to speak to the Representative."

"Hello Yamato-san, unfortunately Representative Attha is in a meeting right now. Do you wish to leave a message?"

"Uh? Yes, can you ask her to call me when she has the time?"

"Certainly Yamato-san."

"Thank You."

So she was in a meeting. That was certainly not unusual, but, but what if the meeting was just an excuse what if something had happened, maybe she was feeling too bad to talk to him? No, he had to calm down there was no indication that something had happened, it was just a meeting. Anyway he just had to wait for Cagalli to call him up then he probably would get at least a hint on how things had worked out.

"So did you talk to Cagalli-san?" Lacus asked while she was cooking lunch for everybody.

"No, she was in a meeting." Unconsciously he must have put on a discontented look on his face because Lacus smiled knowingly at him.

"You don't look pleased, but I sure they are alright. It is best not to jump into bad conclusions, right?"

"You're right, I know that but still I'm worried."

"That's because you are so kind Kira." She said and stroked his cheek lightly. _"And because you have a sister complex"_

At that moment the telephone rang and Kira didn't have time to reply to Lacus' comment.

"Hello?"

"Kira?"

"Cagalli!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you earlier."

"No don't be, I understand you're busy. More importantly, you sound like you in a good mood. So I take it things went well?"

"…"

"Cagalli?"

"Hm, yes you could say that."

"Cagalli!"

"Don't worry, everything is fine. We're not fighting anymore."

"That's great." _"But why do I have this nagging feeling I should worry?"_

"Actually I want to talk to Lacus."

"To Lacus?"

"Yeah, I want to ask her something."

"Oh, OK." Kira was a little confused, not that Lacus and Cagalli was on bad terms or anything but they never had done anything by themselves without him or Athrun. With Cagalli's busy schedule it wasn't surprising of course.

He handed over the phone to Lacus, "Cagalli wants to speak to you."

"Is that so?" Lacus said smiling and took the phone. "Hello Cagalli-san, what is the matter?"

"Uh, eh, Lacus, I wonder if you want to come to my place and have some tea on Sunday around three o'clock?" Cagalli said a little hesitantly.

"I would be delighted to. It sounds very nice."

"Great, I'll ask Miriallia too. It will be only girls this time."

"I'm looking forward to it, Cagalli-san"

"Ok, see you then, bye!"

"I'll see you on Sunday, good bye."

Lacus gave the phone back to Kira who gave her a strange look, Lacus just smiled as usual though.

"Cagalli?"

"Kira?"

"What did you want with Lacus?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm getting a strange feeling you're avoiding me. Are you sure everything is all right?"

"It's nothing Kira, I just invited Lacus for some tea on Sunday, it has nothing to do with you."

"How come I'm not invited?" Kira whined a little.

"I've invited Miriallia too, it's only girls. So unless you don't fit that description you're not invited."

"So Athrun won't be there either?"

"That's right."

"OK, I get it. Talk to you soon." He still didn't sound too pleased but still accepted without further argument.

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Kira hung up, well at least Athrun wasn't invited either. Come to think of it, it would be good opportunity to have a little talk with Athrun. The grain of doubt that had been planted was only sprouting with seemingly no intention to stop. He was worried.

XXX

Cagalli sat at her desk with a mountain of papers that needed to be looked over and signed, but instead she stared out the window with vacant eyes. There was too much to think about right now, she was happy that things had been patched up with Athrun but new problems were surfacing or maybe it was the same old ones that were getting worse? Yuna had been more persistent than usual these last days and if she didn't imagined things Athrun had grown more and more possessive. She started to wonder if it was such a good idea for Athrun to be her bodyguard, not that she doubted that he would do his job if something happened. In reality probably no one could do it better than him. But with personal feelings involved things were getting complicated, and to have an employer/employee relationship with your boyfriend was certainly not ideal. Even if Athrun and she treated each other as usual when they where alone still when other people were present Athrun had to address her as Representative. She knew it had to be difficult for him especially since he had to be polite to Yuna too, and Athrun absolutely loathed him and she couldn't blame him for that. If Athrun was engaged to someone else she wouldn't like her even if that person was very nice like Lacus.

She shook her head as if to drive her worries away, she couldn't think about this right now she had too take care of all the work today so she could take the day off tomorrow and keep the appointment with Lacus and Miriallia.

XXX

"Thank you very much." Lacus said after Cagalli had poured black tea in her cup. They were sitting in the garden that belonged to Cagalli's mansion.

"It's been a while." Miriallia said after she had taken a sip of the tea.

"Yeah, you know I've been busy." Cagalli said smiling apologetically.

"The tea is delicious." Lacus smiled as she put down her cup.

"Eh, thanks." Cagalli answered a little confusedly, not knowing who to concentrate on.

"Speaking of which, I heard you were at the beach a couple of days ago, how come I wasn't invited?" Miriallia looked a little displeased.

"Eh, about that…"

"It was a double date wasn't it Cagalli-san?" Lacus said.

"Eh, yeah." Cagalli blushed a little, "Next time we'll definitely do it together."

"Double date huh? You definitely got me interested… So?"

"So?"

"What happened?"

"Yes, I am also interested to know what happened. You two seemed to be so upset when we parted." Lacus said and leaned her head a little.

"What? Did they have a fight?" Miriallia eagerly asked.

"Yes that is correct. Cagalli was crying."

"Is that true!"

"Lacus!"

"But it is true isn't it Cagalli?"

"Yes but…"

"It seems that things have worked out though…" Lacus smiled.

"Hm, yes, you could say that. Athrun confessed." Cagalli said shyly.

"Oh? About time." Mirillia said.

"Yes, I think so too." Lacus agreed.

"Eh, you don't look so surprised." Cagalli was a little chocked, did everybody know?

"Cagalli it's been pretty obvious that Athrun is crazy about you, it is only natural that he should confess. So what happened after that?"

"What do you mean after that?"

"Cagalli…" Both of them sighed.

"What did you answer?" Lacus asked.

"Did you kiss?" Miriallia asked eagerly.

Now Cagalli turned red as a cherry, "…"

"Come on Cagalli, let's hear it."

"…Well, I said that I loved him too and we kissed." Cagalli managed to say.

"That is wonderful to hear."

"Yeah, that's great."

"Well enough about me," Cagalli was anxious to get away from a conversation that was threatening to become more and more embarrassing by the minute. Even though the main reason she had invited the girls was that she wanted to consult them in this matter she was getting cold feet. Why had she arranged this tea-party? And of all things a _tea-party_ (if you could call it that with only three people present). Not surprisingly Mana had become surprised but extremely pleased when she heard about the idea, thinking there was still hope of making a lady out of Cagalli. Cagalli had to agree that this thing was totally unlike her, she wasn't a lady and she certainly didn't want to become one (probably to Mana's deep disappointment). Moreover she didn't want to talk about embarrassing stuff like …eh, love, not when it concerned others and especially when it, like now, was herself that was concerned. To talk about these things was girly, and Cagalli didn't like girly stuff. Well at least she hadn't before, because recently somewhere deep down she had to admit there was something entertaining about relationships and talking about it (as long as it didn't get too embarrassing, which it often did), it was just that she didn't have any experience, "What about you Lacus, how are things going with that no-clue-for-brother of mine?"

"I thought about what you said last week, and I think you're right. I probably have been a little too lenient towards Kira." Lacus still smiled the same sweet smile.

"I wondering if I shouldn't feel sorry for Kira, Lacus you're frightening me." Miriallia said jokingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lacus said with her most innocent voice.

Miriallia took another sip from her cup and looked over at Cagalli and suddenly choked on the tea, "…Cagalli is that a hickey?"

XXX

"What do you want Kira?" Athrun said a little impatiently.

"I want to hear what happened, Cagalli wouldn't tell me anything." Kira didn't look pleased.

"I just told her how I feel about her and she told me she felt the same. Everything's great."

"Hmm, suspicious… Is that all that happened?"

"What do you mean suspicious?"

"I would have thought that you would be a little more, eh, excited about it. Both you and Cagalli are avoiding me, you're hiding something from me. Something happened, what did you do to my Cagalli?"

"Your Cagalli? Since when is she your Cagalli?" Athrun started to get a somewhat irritated.

"She is my little sister, so she is my Cagalli. And you are avoiding the question."

"You have only known she is your sister for about half a year, and on pretty loose grounds I might add."

"You're just jealous that you don't have any siblings. Cagalli is my sister it doesn't matter that we only found out just recently."

"Jea… W-what are you talking about? You're so childish."

"I'm not childish, what did you do to Cagalli?"

"I-I didn't do anything to Cagalli, not that it is any of your business." Athrun didn't manage to suppress a slight blush on his cheeks.

"…Athrun you didn't?"

"…" Athrun just looked on to the ground.

"You did." It wasn't hard to draw a conclusion. Athrun just nodded avoiding Kira's eyes.

There was an awkward silence, Kira didn't know what to say. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was not like it was something unusual, maybe things had gone fast, but it would be more unusual if they hadn't done it he guessed. With that said he wasn't about to let Athrun off the hook so easily, if he ever did something to hurt Cagalli Kira would make sure he regretted it.

"But you don't look so happy?" Kira broke the silence after studying Athrun's face for a while.

"I'm happy but some things remain the same."

"You mean Seiran?"

When he heard that a black shadow swept over Athrun's countenance, "Please don't mention that name, I thought I told you not to."

"But still he is the reason you're in such a bad mood?"

"Yes of course he is the reason, he's the mother of all reasons."

"That's right, Cagalli is still engaged to him…" Kira spoke his thoughts out loud but gradually stopped because when he saw Athrun expression and if possible Athrun's mood seemed to have sunk even lower, he looked as if he was going to strangle Kira any minute, "Thank you for stating the obvious." Athrun said with an icy voice.

"Sorry, sorry, just don't take it out on me. I'm being kind here in spite what you did to my one and only sister."

"T- that has nothing to do with this. Anyway what we do is none of your business." Athrun lost his cool again. Kira smiled a little inwards, who would have known that Athrun was this easy to manipulate?

"Yuna is a stupid spoiled brat, but he has definitely noticed something is going on between me and Cagalli because he has become even more obnoxious the last week." Athrun seethed with anger, he had to use all determination he had not to punch the bastard in the face and wipe away that self-satisfied smile when they met which, by the way, was practically every day now. Cagalli did her best to turn him down but some official gatherings was impossible not to attend, and mostly she had to be escorted by that son-of-a-b…

"So what if he does? It's not like he can fire you or anything." Kira remarked.

"No he can't, but even if he is stupid he is very sly in a way. I'm sure he is up to something and I'm going to find out what it is and put a stop to him once and for all." Athrun's expression turned dreamy when he thought about being able kick the Yuna's ass.

"If there is anything I can do I'd be happy to help."

"Kira…" Athrun looked at him with immense gratitude which amused Kira a little. But still he definitely didn't want Seiran as a brother-in-law, and he definitely didn't want to see Cagalli unhappy.

Suddenly Kira sneezed, "Are you getting a cold, Kira?" Athrun asked.

"No, I don't think so," he suddenly stopped, "I wonder what they're talking about."

"Who?" Athrun asked with a dumb look on his face.

"Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia of course, who else?" Kira said a little irritatingly. He couldn't explain why but the nagging worrying just didn't want to go away, but he had a feeling it had to do with that mysterious tea invitation from Cagalli.

"How should I know? What are you getting so worked up about, they're only having tea?"

"I don't know, it's just that I'm beginning to get these strange vibes from Lacus. I don't know what to make of it."

"Aren't you overreacting?"

"I probably am, but how often has Cagalli invited only girls for tea? This is Cagalli we're talking about here, she is clumsier than I when it comes to these sort of things. I mean how many girl friends does she have?"

"…" Athrun felt a shivering cold crawling down his back, come to think of it this invitation coincided with _that_ thing in an creepy manner.

As if reading Athrun's mind Kira continued, "In reality it'd be you who should worry, since you are likely to be the main topic, so why do I worry?"

"B- but, but Cagalli wouldn't talk about what she and I do in private, would she? I mean she would be too awkward?" Athrun said hoping that Kira would agree.

"Normally yes, but totally unlike Cagalli she also invited Lacus and Miriallia for tea, maybe she's becoming more like a normal girl?"

"…" Athrun didn't say anything, he had a bad feeling about this.

XXX

"W- what?" Cagalli stuttered. _"Athrun, I won't forgive you for this!"_

"Heavens, you're right, Miriallia-san! There is no mistaking it: That is a hickey."

"Athrun, rather possessive of his princess isn't he?" Miriallia chuckled.

"Perhaps Cagalli-san and Athrun did more than just kiss?" Lacus suggested.

"_Don't smile like that when you say stuff like that!"_ Cagalli thought and sighed. As painful as this would be they wouldn't let her get away now so she might as well tell them. Anyway she had promised Athrun (that idiot!) that she wouldn't keep things that bothered her to herself anymore, Athrun had said that he wanted her to confide in him. But this wasn't exactly something she could tell him, because it was he who she wanted to talk about, "Uh, well… yeah." She said clumsily while averting their curious gazes. If there was even the smallest chance of hiding she would have taken it, but cruelly enough there wasn't.

"Oh dear!" Lacus exclaimed but to Cagalli she didn't look the least bit shocked if anything she looked amused.

"You two are moving fast aren't you? From fighting to confessing to jumping into bed, hehehe." Miriallia, looking too happy.

"Don't blame me, it's all Athrun's fault." Cagalli said a little grumpily.

"Ara ara, we are not blaming anyone but who knew that Athrun had it in him?" Lacus chuckled.

"Now that you mention it, weren't you engaged to Athrun? Did he do anything then?" Mirialla looked like she just had remembered something.

"That is correct, we were engaged but sadly no, he didn't do anything. At the most an innocent kiss on the cheek. I actually started wondered if maybe he wasn't interested in the opposite sex, but it became obvious when I saw how he was around Cagalli-san. He is very cute don't you think? If it's Cagalli-san nothing will stop him, but his own clumsiness I guess."

"Not very cute to me, I'm the one who is subjected to it!" Cagalli, forgetting her shyness, exclaimed.

"Oh, you don't want to be subjected to it?"

"Cagalli, Athrun hasn't forced you to anything has he?" This time Miriallia looked serious.

"No! Eh, well I wouldn't say that he forced me to anything but he is pretty forceful when, you know, but it's because I get so embarrassed… I think."

"Hmm," Lacus smiled as she looked as she was thinking of something, "Cagalli, you must understand that Athrun is boy, and you know boys have needs."

"Lacus, what are you telling her?" Miriallia protested.

"Just the truth, nothing else."

"Don't say such irresponsible thing to Cagalli, she will take it seriously." Miriallia continued.

"You two I'm sitting here right in front of you, despite of what you might think I'm not stupid, and I'm not a child either."

"I'm sorry, I don't think you're stupid, it just that I don't agree with Lacus, and you are inexperienced." Miriallia apologised.

"Sorry if I am." Cagalli said pouting a little.

"Yes no one thinks you are stupid."

"I think you can't let the guy off too easily, you must take control and make him appreciate what he has." Miriallia said.

"I don't think there's any reason to be embarrassed, after all sex is a natural thing. It is a beautiful thing if you do it with someone you love." Lacus smiled.

"Even if you say that it's easier said than done." Cagalli complained.

"Lacus you're starting to sound like the sex education in school."

"Eh, they have that?" Cagalli was shocked.

"And if you get embarrassed you let him get the advantage, if you take the initiative it will be you who are in control." Lacus still smiling.

"Well, that's true."

"It is?"

"That means that we are going to do a little shopping."

"Eh, Lacus wait…"

"Thank you very much for the tea, Cagalli-san, it was delicious." Lacus said and took her hand and almost dragged a helpless Cagalli to the door.

* * *

Lacus 真っ黒！！Hehe, I'm sorry about Lacus (well not really I think she is fun this way). I'm sorry for this story that seems to get weirder and weirder by the chapter. And I'm sorry that I'm too lazy to check the previous chapters so I might be repeating myself. This might be the lamest chapter yet but I just want to get rid of it so I'm posting it anyway. 

About sex education, I don't know how it is in other countries but we had sex education classes in what would be junior high. Mostly it involved locking at pathetic videos and practicing putting on condoms on wooden penises (don't ask), but the worst thing I guess was our biology teacher who held the classes (brrr, kimochi warui). Not so fun when you're 15.

Nex time: Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia goes shopping. Lacus goes on a date, but with who? And how will Athrun react on Cagalli's new outfit? Otanoshimi ni!


End file.
